4 It's Festival Time
by SipsiNekku
Summary: The name sucks... I'll change it if I figure out better someday. It's time for Johto Grand Festival! May and Drew arrive to Silver Town, and meet Solidad and Harley, and also two of Drew's friends back from LaRousse. And May also learns about Drew's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Last part of my contestshipping series at Johto. I still don't know if I continue to the Sinnoh.**

**But. I'll try to write this as fast as the last one, but I don't promise anything, since I have test week upcoming and I should still do few other schoolworks. But I hope I have time to write this  
**

* * *

"We're here at last!" May shouted and hit her fists in the air.

They stood in front of Silver Town Pokémon Center, town which would have a Johto Grand Festival that will start tomorrow.

"I'm so excited! There are lots of talented coordinators for sure! I hope I win this time!" May danced around. Drew stood behind her. Sometimes he just couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's behaviour. And this was one of those times.

"If I remember correct, last time you were shaking in nervous", he said.

She grinned and hugged his arm. "I'm now, too. But I'm also just as excited."

Drew chuckled. "You're impossible."

They entered the huge building, and went to give their pokémons to nurse Joy. Then they went in the line to register to Festival. May stepped before the desk and showed her contest pass and ribbons.

"Thank you", said lady behind it. "Here are your guide book that has maps and rules."

"Thanks", May replied, took the book and ran to Drew who was waiting bit further.

"Did you see Solidad or Harley?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet. But they are here, don't worry."

And speak of the devil…

"My, my! If it isn't our lovey-dovey couple", they heard voice behind them. They turned and saw no one other than Harley in his normal, Cacturne-like outfit.

"I knew I'd see you two here", he said while smiling brightly.

"Hi to you too", May sweat dropped. "Ah, Solidad!"

Young woman with red hair walked to them. "Hi, nice to see all of you", she smiled.

"Hello", Drew greeted.

"Hi", May smiled back.

"Whole family together again", Harley sighed happily. Other three sweat dropped.

"Well, how are you?" Solidad asked from May and Drew.

"Fine, thanks", Drew said.

"Very fine", May added, and leaned on Drew's shoulder. He smirked.

Solidad smiled. "I see. There has been some progress." Both smiled and nodded.

After talking a while May and Drew went to get their things into their room and then go check around the town and find some place for dinner. When they came back to hall, May told she'd go give a call to home.

"Okay, I'll wait at outside", Drew said. May nodded and walked to phones, while Drew walked out of the doors.

He stepped into the sunlight and took a deep breath. He leaned the wall next to the doors and thought that he could give some fresh air for his pokémons while waiting. But before he could even release his first pokémon from its ball, he heard someone calling him.

"Drew!"

He turned his face to the yeller, and couldn't believe his eyes.

...

"Hi, Max, it's me", May said when her brother picked the phone his face appeared into the screen.

"May!" Max's face grew happier. "It has been a while! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. I'm in Silver Town, and Grand Festival will start tomorrow", May told.

"That's cool", Max said. "I hope I'd be there. Wait a second, I'll go get mom or dad." Max disappeared from the screen. Soon both their parents appeared.

"Hi, honey!" Caroline shouted. "Nice to see you."

"So, you're at Grand Festival now?" Norman asked. May nodded.

"Yeah."

"We're sorry, dear. We'd wanted to come to see but it's so busy here", Caroline apologized.

"It's okay, I understand", May smiled.

"But at least you got your friends there, right?" Max said as he popped out behind his mom and dad. "Drew, Harley and Solidad sure are there too."

"Yeah, I saw them", May replied. Well, of course she saw Drew, she saw him everyday. But maybe she didn't have to tell her family that they were dating now. She could do it when she got home.

"But, I'll go now. I'm seeing them soon and we're going to eat."

"Okay", Norman said. "We'll watch you from TV. Good luck!"

"Good luck, honey, call again", Caroline smiled.

"Good luck, and say hi to Drew and Solidad", Max said and waved.

"Bye", all four said, and May shut the phone. She sighed as she stepped way and gave space for next caller. She walked outside, and looked around to see where Drew was. She saw him… with two other people. She didn't recognize either of them. Another, the boy had red hat and hooded shirt and black pants. Another, the girl was dressed up like gothic-lolita style, and her fat hair was in two big tails. Both had same, reddish brown hair. They were talking to Drew. May walked bit closer. The girl seemed to notice her, said something to Drew and pointed her. Drew turned and smiled at May, and gestured her to come closer.

May stepped next to him and shyly stared at the two.

"Oh, so you must be May we've heard about", girl said and clapped her together. May didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"May, these are Heat and Heather" Drew said. "They're twins and my friends back from home."

"Childhood friends, to be correct", Heat-named boy said and grinned. "We were bored at home and thought that it was about time for the Festival, and decided to come see."

"Yeah, and Drew just told about you", Heather said clapping her hands again.

May looked at Drew. He raised his shoulders. "They forced me to."

"Well of course!" Heather shouted. "If you have girlfriend, we have to know about it."

Drew sweat dropped. Heat opened his mouth. "Did you say you were going to eat? Could we join you?"

Drew looked at May. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine then", Drew sighed.

"We just saw one nice looking restaurant, and since you are participating in Festival and get for free, it's on you!" Heat said while they both jumped up and down.

"So there was something behind that", Drew chuckled. May sweat dropped.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Heat and Heather are just OCs, they are not real.**


	2. Chapter 2

They found the restaurant the twins talked about, went in and took a table.

"Wow, this looks good!" May adored when they got their foods.

"It doesn't just look like it, it also tastes good!" Heather said after taking a bite. May also tasted hers, and agreed.

"Told ya this looked like good place", Heat laughed. Drew laughed too.

They ate, and Drew and the twins talked about what they had done since they last time saw. May was mostly silent, listening to other three, answering when they asked something. Especially Heather seemed to be really interested about her and her and Drew's relationship. Heat usually stopped his sister's most stupid questions.

Soon Heather said something that caught May's attention completely. "This Grand Festival sure happens at good time."

"How come?" Drew asked.

"Dumb, have you forgotten it's your birthday tomorrow?" Heat replied.

"Oh. I didn't forget…"

May raised her head from her plate. "It is?"

Drew looked away.

"Oh, you didn't know, May?" May shook her head. "That's not nice, Drew." Heather threw a bad look to her friend.

"Might have forgotten to mention", he mumbled.

May also threw bad look at him. "Might have, yeah."

"It's not that big thing…"

"But it'd still be nice to know when my boyfriend's birthday is."

"Now you know."

"Yeah, but I don't have time to get a present."

"I don't need presents."

"But…"

Drew looked at her as the sign of that the conversation was over. May looked to the table.

"Well, it's not like you ever tell anything about yourself", she said. "Like your family and such."

She saw Heat and Heather startle a bit from the corner of her eye. She looked at them, but they looked at Drew. She turned her head to him too.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he stood up. "I'm going for a walk." And walked away.

"Ah! Wait!" Heat stood up too and ran after him. Girls looked after them, May in confuse.

"What? Did I say something too bad?" she asked. Heather bit her lower lip.

"Well…"

May looked at her. She sighed.

"He hasn't told you… I'm not sure if I should…" Heather said.

"What? Heather, please, tell me", May asked. Heather bit her lip again. She thought about something for a while.

"Why me…?" she mumbled at herself. "Okay, I tell. But if Drew kills me, then I blame you."

Heather took a deep breath.

"You probably remember what like Drew was when you first met him?" she asked.

May nodded. "Yeah. He was like that for pretty long. He was pretty much mocking and criticizing me and very confident."

Heather nodded. "Pretty cold person. Well, thank god he isn't that anymore." She made a small smile. May answered to it.

"And he wasn't like that always before either", Heather said. "When we were kids, he was actually happiest of us. Always smiling and laughing. Getting excited about a smallest thing."

"Really?"

Heather nodded again. "But, that was when we were kids. All bad things started to happen when we were 6…"

"Bad things?" May repeated.

"Yeah. First everything was just fine. He even had eight months old little sister. But then, one day… Our families had been friends for a long time, and we were having a picnic at the beach. I'm not really sure even now what really happened. Me, Heat and Drew were playing on the rocks in the water. Drew's mom was watching over us.

We had been warned that the rocks were slimy and we knew to be careful. But then Drew somehow slipped. His mom caught him, but she fell from his weight and… there happened to be a rock behind them…" Heather sniffed a bit.

May stared at her. "Then… what?"

"We yelled other parents to help, and we got them back to beach. Drew was all okay but…" Heather sniffed again, "his mom wasn't so lucky…"

May's eyes grew wide. "So she...?" Heather nodded.

"She died to injury in her head."

They stood up and walked out of the restaurant. They walked to the park while Heather continued.

"At the funeral, I remember how Drew's grandparents from his mom's side blamed HIM for her death."

"What?"

Heather nodded again. "Actually only his grandma. She said that if Drew didn't exist, her daughter would still be alive and such."

"That's… not fair", May mumbled.

"I know. She was just so shocked to think clearly. Not that she ever apologized… Other adults tried to talk to her and calm her down.

And that's not all, for god's sake… After two weeks, Drew's father left."

"Left?"

"Yes. One morning Drew's grandparents from his dad's side told everyone that he left. Saying it was a business trip. No one doubted because he did that pretty often. But he didn't come back after a week nor two. After month passed, they told us he left for good. He had said that he couldn't take care of his kids now that his wife was gone. His parents tried to talk to him but it was no use.

So Drew and his sister Lily live now with their dad's parents. But after all that Drew became that cold person he now is."

May looked at the ground. She had no idea he had had that hard. And here she had blamed that he hadn't told anything. She wiped tear away.

"You now understand why he hasn't said anything. It's pretty big and difficult thing. And he didn't want to make you sad."

May nodded. She already regretted for being mad at him.

"You knew Drew's afraid of water?"

May shook her head. "But after what you told, it's not surprise."

Heather smiled. "But, want to hear one good thing?"

"What?" May asked.

"When we saw Drew while we came home after Kanto, he was changed. To better. He was bit closet to that what he once was."

"Really?"

"Yup. And when he mentioned you, I knew it was thanks to you. And I knew he had feelings for you."

"You're already second person to say that", May smiled, remembering last Grand Festival.

"And today when I saw him, he was again changed. You changed him", Heather grinned. "Stay with him for still one region, and he might be the same he once was."

May laughed a bit. Then she stood up from the bench.

"I'll go to find him."

Heather smiled and nodded. May ran away.

...

Drew stood at the lake, watching the moon. He had finally made Heat understand he could go away. It was already dark.

_Man. I knew this time would come sooner or later. Of course she would be interested. But still… _Drew sighed.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrapping around him from behind. He turned his head, even though he already knew who it was.

May leaned her face against his shoulder.

"May…" Then Drew noticed her tears. "What's wrong?"

May pressed her head down. "Heather told... about…." She sniffed.

Drew bit his lower lip. "She told eh?" May nodded. He sighed. "Well, now you know."

"Sorry", she said.

"For what?"

"For… getting mad at you… because you didn't tell anything. And that how I always babbled about my family and such happily, not knowing you were troubled."

Drew chuckled, turned around and hugged her. "You don't need to apologize for that. How could you have known?"

May just sobbed into his collar.

"Besides, I wasn't troubled", Drew continued. "Not at all." He lifted her face up, and pressed his lips on hers. May closed her eyes and leaned into kiss.

After a while they broke apart in the need of air. May wrapped her hands around Drew's neck.

"Even thought it was sad story, I'm happy that I know more about you", she said.

Drew smiled. And they kissed again.

_We talked lot that night. Drew told more about himself_

_and I told more about myself. When I told how I disliked pokémons,_

_and what Harley did at Izabe Island's contest,_

_he laughed. It sounded happier than ever._

_I couldn't help but laugh as well._

_I guess… this laughing boy was real Drew._

_

* * *

_**Did someone else cry? 'wipes away a tear' I did, when I first made up this sometime ago.**

**This was just my theory about Drew's past. I don't know what kind of past he really has. And of course, that italic text at the end was May's thoughts... what a klishé -.- oh well...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took long. Here starts the Grand Festival!**

* * *

Fireworks flew to the sky.

"And let's welcome our next contestant! From Petalburg City, May!" Lauren called, and audience cheered. May stepped middle of the stage.

"Thank you!" She bowed. Now… Skitty, take the stage!"

A small pink cat-like pokémon appeared on the stage, and started to chase its tail. The audience awwed and clapped.

"Skitty, use Blizzard!"

Skitty stopped its play, jumped into the air and started to whirl around. Soon group of ice spikes were created under it.

"Now, Double Slap!" May yelled when kitten started to fall towards the spikes. Skitty started to slap and break the ice with its tail. Soon all spikes were broken into a dust that now sparkled around Skitty.

_I hope this works_, May thought. "Skitty, Assist!"

Skitty whirled again, and scattered around silver winds. Wind blew the ice-dust on the audience and made it sparkle even more.

"May trusted Assist-move and it gave us Silver Wind", Lauren shouted in the mike. "What a sparkling perform."

Everyone cheered as May bowed and left the stage. She ran back to the backstage.

"That was really great, May", Solidad said when she reached her and Drew.

"Thanks!" May smiled. Solidad left to get ready for her turn which would be next. The two wished her luck.

"You've gotten better", Drew said and wrapped his arm around May's shoulder and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Thanks."

They watched Solidad to perform. As usual, she was awesome. After her came Harley.

"And now, young coordinator from LaRousse, welcome, Drew!" Lauren called after a while. Drew stepped on the stage. His fan girls screamed.

"Flygon, come on out!"

Green dragon pokémon appeared and hung over its master.

"Use Sandstorm, and then Flamethrower!"

Flygon flew up and from the flow of its wing created a whirl of sand in the air. The pokémon reached its end, and blew a burst of flames from its mouth. The fire combined with sand and created flaming tornado.

"Now, Steel Wing!"

The Dragon flew into the tornado while its wings started to shine. It came out from other head, and whole tornado broke up.

Drew bowed and returned his pokémon and left the stage.

"That was cool!" May amazed when he came back to backstage. Drew smirked.

"Well, must thank you for giving me the idea", he said as he sat next to her. She looked at him with questioning look. "What, you've forgotten your own perform at Cherrygrove?"

May thought about it. Now that he mentioned it…

"Hey, that's breaking of copyrights!"

Drew laughed. "You're really slow. And no, it's not."

"I'm not slow", May growled.

"Okay, you're not", Drew admitted and kissed her cheek.

After all coordinators had performed, Lauren stepped middle of stage again.

"And now we have seen all 253 coordinators, and only 64 of them will get to next round! Who will they be? Let's see", she turned and pointed the huge screen. Pictures started to appear…

First Solidad, who was in top-3…

Then Drew, he in first line too…

Then Harley, in third line…

And finally May, two pictures away from Harley.

"I did it!" May cheered.

"Now there's a surprise", Drew chuckled.

"Tomorrow, after second appeal round, only 14 of these coordinators will get to the Second round!" Lauren told. "Well then, see ya all tomorrow!"

"14 out of 64? That's awfully few!" May cried as they walked outside.

"Don't worry, May, I'm sure you'll do just as fine as last round", Solidad comforted.

"Well, you better be in that 14, since I want to kick your butt, hun", Harley said.

"Thanks, that helps a lot", May sighed.

She and Drew said byes to other two. They decided to look for the twins and go to eat. May let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, come on, you'll do just fine tomorrow", Drew said and wrapped his arm around her.

"Easy you to say", May replied. "You don't need to worry about getting next round."

"What do mean? Of course I have to."

"Well, not as much as I."

"Hey," he turned her face to his, "knock that out. You're just as good as I am. Stop worrying like that." He kissed her.

"Besides", he continued when they separated. "Harley isn't only one who wants to fight you at the Second round." He smirked.

"Now was that supposed to make me feel better, because if it was, you failed", May laughed. Drew laughed too.

"Oh, and by the way…" May said. Drew raised an eyebrow. "Happy birthday!" She leaned to kiss him. She felt him smiling before answering to it.

"Hey, there you are!"

They separated, turned and saw Heat and Heather walk towards them.

"You both were great", Heather said when they reached them. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks", both thanked. They left to look for a good place for a dinner.

The second Appeal round went as smoothly as last one. But during few last contestant, May felt herself pretty nervous.

"May, you're shaking so much that you'll soon turn into milk shake." May glared her boyfriend. Drew chuckled. "Relax."

"And now, dear people, it's time to see who get to Second round", Lauren shouted as coordinators poured into the stage. Solidad and Harley came to May and Drew. "So, turn your eyes to the screen! ..."

May closed her eyes. _Oh man, I'm so nervous. I hope I make it. And I'm so gonna get myself tortured if I don't… _She felt a touch in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Drew smiling at her. She gave him weak smile back.

"…And here they are!"

"May, you can open your eyes."

May carefully obeyed. She lifted her head to the screen. It took a while but… she found herself. Wide smile spread to her face.

"I made it!" May couldn't help but jump into Drew's neck.

Drew chuckled. "Yeah, great, but you don't need to choke me." She kissed his cheek and loosed her grip.

"And now, let's see who faces who in tomorrows matches?"

Pictures started to roll around. Soon they took their places and show who was against who. May sighed. Not yet anyone she knew.

"Coordinators better get ready, tomorrow's gonna be tough one! See ya all then!" Lauren called in her mike.

...

Later May, Drew, Heat and Heather went to the lake. They freed their pokémon in order to give them food and fresh air.

"I see both of yours pokémon has evolved", Drew commented when Muk and Sandslash appeared. Most of his pokémon went to say hello to them, Roselia first in the line.

"Yeah", Heather said and hugged her Muk. "Ain't it cute little fella?"

May and Drew sweat dropped. "I… guess the beauty is in the eyes of watcher", Drew said. May laughed, and thought that somehow that reminded her if Harley.

Elsewhere, Harley sneezed.

"Oh my, someone's talking about me", he thought. "Or I'm I just getting flu?"

* * *

**Okaay, the last part was random o.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here comes the matches... and I warnd you, I suck at writing fighting-scenes...  
**

* * *

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken jumped and its leg burst into flames and it kicked its opponent to other side of the arena.

"And Mawile was knocked out in cold! Which means Blaziken wins and May moves to Semi-finals!"

"Butterfree, Psybeam!"

"And Drew moves to Semi-finals!"

"Pidgeot, Feather Dance!"

"Solidad moves to Semi-finals!"

"Wigglytuff dear, do Double Slap!"

"And final semi-finalist is Harley!"

The screen showed pairs for next round: May vs. Harley, and Drew vs. Solidad.

"It's time for Semi-finals! In first match, May faces Harley! Both are from Hoenn region, and they have been rivals since they first met!" Lauren told.

May stood other side of the arena, staring to her opponent. She had faced Harley many times already, yet, he always had new trick in his sleeve.

"Well, hun, let's see if you're any better from last time, since I sure am", Harley giggled.

"I hope you are, since I don't want this to be too easy", May smirked.

"If coordinators are ready, let's geeeeet busyyyy!" Lauren yelled, and audience cheered.

"Banette- and Ariados-darling, come out!" Harley threw two pokéballs and released his ghost and spider pokémon, which cried out their names when they touched the ground.

"Venusaur, Munchlax, take the stage!" May sent out her pokémon.

"And…. start!" Clock started to count.

"Ariados, Shadow Ball!"

The spider launched dark ball towards May's pokémon.

"Dodge!" Munchlax jumped away from ball's way. "Venusaur use Razor Leaf!"

Huge plant pokémon shot bunch of spinning leaves from the flower on its back.

"Dodge, darlings!"

Banette jumped on Ariados's back and Ariados shot a string up and pulled them away form the leaves.

"Focus Punch!"

"What?" Harley stared in surprise when Munchlax appeared behind the leaves and hit Ariados into the ground, which of course caused Banette to fall too.

"Bet Harley didn't see that coming", Lauren said. "And that cost points!" Harley's points fell by one quarter.

Harley growled. "I'll show ya. Banette, Screech!" Banette opened its mouth, and started to scream.

"Ouch! That was a sharp scream!" Lauren yelled while holding her ears, as did most of the audience and May and her pokémon.

"Ariados, Double-Edge!" Ariados rushed towards May's pokémon, and hit into Venusaur. The plant pokémon was pushed backwards with some damage.

"Combination answers to combination! And that costs points from May!" May's points fell to the same point as Harley's.

_I take the risk… _"Munchlax, Metronome!" May yelled. Munchlax raised its hands and one finger and started to swing them around.

"May is taking risk by using Metronome! You never know what will come from it", Lauren cried.

Munclax stopped its hands and …. A strong line of fire burst out of thin air. It hit to Harley's pokémon.

"And Metronome gave us Flamethrower!"

When the fire cleared, especially Ariados had gained damage.

"A fire type attack is strong against bug type pokémon, and it's not all ineffective against ghost type either! Harley's points fall like a snow in winter day!" Harley's points fell to bit under the half way.

"And we have exceeded the three minutes limit!"

"Venusaur, Vine whip!" May ordered. The plant pokémon threw vines under its flower and grabbed Banette.

"That wasn't so wise", Drew commented at backstage.

"Now, do-"

_Perfect opportunity_, Harley thought. "Banette, Thunder!"

The thunder dashed trough the vines right to Venusaur. The plant pokémon roared. May cried. Harley laughed.

"May, May, that was unwise from you", he chuckled. It was May's turn to growl while her points fell even downer than Harley's.

"Two minutes left!"

"We're not done yet", May mumbled. "Venusaur, Razor Leaf and Munchlax, SolarBeam!"

Banette managed to dodge, but Ariados was too damaged from the Flamethrower that it didn't react fast enough and got hit by full force. It fell on the ground, fainted.

"Ariados is out of the game! And Harley loses points!"

Harley cried. "My dear little baby!"

"How's that?" May laughed. She was on far lead now, Harley having less than one quarter of his points.

"Banette, Thunder again!" This time, the thunder hit Munchlax. The blue fatty stood up, but only barely. And it had some shock waves over its body.

"Munchlax has been paralyzed!" May's points fell bit.

"Venusaur, Petal Dance!"

"Counter it with Will-O-Wisp!"

The flower petals were covered with blue flames, and turned their way to Venusaur.

"Uh no…. Munchlax, blow!" Munchlax pulled LOT of air into it, and blew it out. The flaming petals changed direction, and hit Banette.

"Aah!" Harley screamed.

"That was good save from May!" Lauren shouted. "And Harley's points fall… to the end! Meaning May is the winner! This girl is moving to the Finals!"

Audience cheered. May stood there in amaze. She was in finals?

"Wooohoo!" She jumped at least a meter from the ground.

Harley was just as much amazed. "I lost…. again! Noooooo!"

May ran back to the backstage.

"Great job, May", Solidad said.

"Thanks! This is first time I got this far! I'm so happy!" May smiled ear to ear.

Drew laughed. "Some things never change."

May glared at him, but then laughed herself too. She cuddled against his shoulder.

"You two can't stay off from each others at all, can you?"

They turned and saw Harley behind them.

"So what? If it bothers you, you can just go away", Drew said. "And if I remember correctly, it was thanks to you we even are together."

Harley growled, and walked away. May giggled.

"Oh, dear", Solidad chuckled. "Don't take it personally. He's really happy for you two."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he told me", the red hair said. "He thought that if you won't make any progress yourselves, someone else has to give you a push." She laughed.

May blushed. Drew chuckled.

...

"It's time for second Semi-final match! Here, Drew from Hoenn faces Solidad from Kanto."

May watched the screen at the backstage. _I'll face the winner in the Finals… Both are tough opponents…_

"It has been a while since we had an official match", Solidad said.

"It has", Drew agreed. "And you sure have gotten better."

"I could say same to you", the woman laughed.

"Coordinators, get ready!"

"Slowbro, Butterfree…"

"Masquerain, Absol…"

"GO!"

Four pokémon appeared in front of their masters and cried their names.

"Let's geeeet busyyyyy!" The clock started ticking.

"Masquerain, Bubble!" The bug pokémon started to spin and unleashed bubbles from its antennae. Bubbles covered the whole arena.

"Trying to block the view? Butterfree, use Gust to blow them away!"

"Not a chance!" Drew shouted back. "Absol, Flash!"

Absol shot very bright light from its horn. Butterfree was blinded and stopped its attack.

"Clever", Solidad commented.

"Oh dear! That was really bright move! And it costs Solidad her points!" Solidad's points fell bit.

"Now, Absol use Water Pulse and Masquerain use Ice Beam!"

Absol released a huge wave. Masquerain launched beam of ice from its horn. When beam hit the wave, it froze it and created a huge wave of ice which fell towards Solidad's pokémon.

"Slowbro, Hyper Beam!"

Slowbro launched light beam from its mouth. It hit the wave, and pieced it to smithereens.

Drew growled. _Well it almost worked. _

"Drew's combination was destroyed in last second! And that costs points!" Drew's points fell by bit over one quarter. "And we have passed four minutes limit!"

"My turn", Solidad said. "Butterfree, SolarBeam!"

"Dodge!" Both Drew's pokémon ran away from the beam. "Absol, Iron Tail!"

Absol's tail started to shine as it jumped up and hit the butterfly pokémon. It fell to the ground.

"Slowbro, Yawn!"

Slowbro appeared in front of Masquerain. It opened its mouth and big bubble came out. The bubble hit the bug pokémon. Masquerain fell onto ground, asleep.

"Masquerain is out of game! And Drew loses points!" Drew's points fell to under the half way.

Drew returned sleeping pokémon. "Good job, Masquerain. Absol, Razor Wind!"

Absol swung its head, and blew sharp blades of wind. Butterfree was too close to get away, and from so close range it got much of damage. Butterfly flew to the wall and fell to ground unconscious.

"And Butterfree is out of game! It's now one-on-one! And points are almost even again. And we have less than three minutes time left!"

"Butterfree, you did well, rest now!" Solidad returned her pokémon.

Absol and Slowbro stared each others, like saying "it's now just you and me". Their trainers also stared each others, thinking what kind of moves they still could use.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Wind Blades rushed towards Slowbro.

"Psychic!" Slowbro released wave of energy, and turned the blades back to Absol. Absol fell back.

"Water Pulse!" Wave hit Slowbro. Both points fell to one quarter.

"And we passed two minutes limit."

"Absol…"  
"Slowbro…"

"Hyper Beam!"

Both pokémon launched same attack at the same time. When they hit, the arena was covered with thick smoke. Both pokémon cried.

"Oh no! What happened?" Lauren yelled. May bit lip at backstage.

The smoke started to clear. Both pokémon were just barely on their feet.

"This looks bad!" Lauren said. "Which one will stand and which fall?"

Both pokémon struggled to stay on their feet. They stared each others like saying "oh I won't fall before you".

"Come on Absol…" Drew muttered.

"You can do it, Slowbro…" Solidad mumbled.

Both pokémon stayed up for a while. But both were still go exhausted from Hyper Beam that they couldn't do anything. Both coordinators had only little bit points left.

"And one minute left!"

Neither of the pokémon was going to give up. Then suddenly… Slowbro fell to ground.

"Slowbro is out and Absol is up! This means Drew is the winner and faces May at the Finals!"

Drew sighed and walked to Absol. "Great job, Absol", he said and petted its head. Absol let out weak cry.

"That was really though battle, Drew", Solidad said as she walked to him after returning her pokémon.

"It really was. You made a good opponent", he replied.

"Thanks, so did you", Solidad smiled and offered her hand. Drew shook it. Audience cheered.

The two walked back to backstage. May smiled at them.

"You two were great", she said.

"Thanks", both thanked.

"Well, then, it's two of you in the Finals", Solidad said and placed her hands on her hips. May and Drew nodded.

"I hope you're ready", Drew said to May.

"Ready as always", she replied and smiled. He smiled back.

"We now have one hour break so that our finalist can rest and make their plans", Lauren called.

Heat and Heather appeared to backstage.

"That was awesome battle!" they said.

"Thanks", Drew said. "Hey Heat, mind giving a helping hand?"

"Always, pal", Heat grinned. The boys left.

"Hey, May, I can help you", Heather said.

May smiled. "Thanks, Heather."

"I can help too", Solidad offered.

"Thanks!"

They went outside.

"They May, does the fact that your opponent is Drew bother you?" Heather asked.

"Huh? Umm….. I didn't really think of that… I knew it would happen…" May thought. "Naw, not really. The fact that he's my boyfriend makes me just want to try even harder."

"Yeah, that sounds like you", Solidad laughed. Other two laughed as well.

"So which pokémon are you going to use?" Solidad asked.

"Hmm… I thought of Beautifly and Glaceon", May replied and released two mentioned ones.

"Hmhm… not bad choice. Do you have idea what Drew's going to use?"

May shook her head. "We made a deal we don't tell what pokémon we use in matches. Even though we have used most of our pokémon already. Except…"

"What?" Heather asked.

"…. Nothing. I don't think it's possible..." May thought aloud. "Let's get started!" Solidad and Heather changed questioning looks.

* * *

**Ohohohoo, so it's May vs. Drew in the Finals... most time during this chapter I listened Supermassive Black Hole from Muse :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Match!  
**

* * *

"Alrighty then, folks! It's time for Final Match of Johto Grand Festival!" Lauren shouted. "These two coordinators have also done well in last Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festival. Give them huge cheer, May from Petalburg City and Drew from LaRousse City!"

Audience cheered as they stood middle of the arena.

"Here goes nothing then", May said.

Drew nodded. "Let's do our best."

They went to their own sides of the arena.

"Coordinators, get ready!"

"Glaceon, Beautifly, take the stage!" May released her pokémon.

"Roselia, Cyndaquil, let's go!" Drew threw his pokéballs, and released flower like pokémon, and, for May's big surprise, small fire mouse.

"Wha- Cyndaquil?"

"Bet you didn't see that coming", Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Sure not", May said.

"And let's geeeet busyyyy!" The clock started ticking.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" Drew ordered. Small pokémon breathed smoke from its mouth and it covered the whole arena.

"Drew starts with sight blocking again!" Lauren said.

"Have seen this already", May thought. "Beautifly, Gust!"

Butterfly pokémon created a gust and blew it towards the smoke.

"Ember!" Cyndaquil appeared behind the smoke. It opened its mouth and shot out bunch of small fireballs.

"Mirror Coat, Glaceon!" Around Glaceon appeared transparent "coat". It took the hit, but threw it back. Cyndaquil fell onto ground.

"Oh no! Mirror Coat returns the damage in double! This costs points!" Drew's points fell bit.

"What do you say 'bout that, huh?" May laughed. But stopped quickly. Why was he smirking?

_O-ou… where's Roselia?_

"Roselia! Magical Leaf!"

Both May's pokémon looked around, but didn't see the attacker. Then suddenly bunch of shining petals appeared and hit to them from up. Both cried.

Roselia landed back to Drew's side of arena.

"What do YOU say 'bout that?" he smirked.

"My, that Ember was just to get May's attention away from Roselia? Drew sacrificed own points and now is on lead again!" May's points fell below his.

"Roselia, now use Petal Dance and Cyndaquil use Ember!"

"Glaceon, Shadow Ball, and Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

The attacks combined in the air and two combinations rushed towards each others. They exploded when they hit in the midair.

"Wow whey! Those two combinations were awesome! And both lose points! And it's three minutes limit!"

Four pokémon stared each others, so did their trainers.

"Glaceon, Secret Power!" Glaceon rushed towards Drew's pokémon and started to shine in pink. Drew's points fell bit again.

_Secret Power gives you some kind of paralysis attack on contest arena, _Drew thought. "Dodge it!" Both of his pokémon jumped out of the way. May's points fell. "Now, Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel on Glaceon!"

Cyndaquil jumped and same time created a flame over its body. It rolled into Glaceon. The ice pokémon flew backwards. May's points fell, now being under half-way.

"Beautifly, Aerial Ace!" Beautifly rushed into Cyndaquil. It was now its turn to fly backwards. Drew was now having only bit more points than May.

Baby pokémon stood up on its feet with bit struggle.

"And we have less than two minutes!"

"Hang in there. Roselia, SolarBeam and Cyndaquil, Swift!"

Roselia shot huge light beam from its rose-hands while Cyndaquil let out a star-shower. The attacks combined and flew towards Beautifly.

"Mirror Coat, Glaceon!" Glaceon jumped before butterfly, and again same coat covered it. It started to push the attack back. But after having so much damage, it didn't success so well, and all four got hit. Both coordinators' points fell.

"Less than minute left guys!"

"Ice Beam and Psychic!"

"SolarBeam and Flamethrower!"

Again, there was explosion when attacks hit together. The smoke covered the whole area.

"Time's up! After the smoke clears, we'll see which one wins the Ribbon Cup! But let me say, from my opinion both of them would deserve it! What an awesome battle!"

The smoke started to clear, and revealed the screen.

"Aaand… May is out of points while Drew still has some left! You know what this means, folks! This young man won the battle AND the whole Grand Festival!" Lauren almost screamed.

Drew blinked. First he didn't believe his ears and had to check the screen. True. He still had points left while May's was out of all. _I won? Holy cow!_

"Of course, let's not forget our great Runner-up, May!"

Everyone cheered.

"Wow… second place?" May blinked. Her pokémon came to her. She kneeled. "Great work, both of you! I couldn't have done this without you or any of my team." She hugged them.

...

The crowd cheered and clapped as he stood middle of the stage, ready to receive his prize for winning the Johto Grand Festival, two of his pokémon standing at both of his sides. He felt two arms wrapping around him, and as he turned, lips touched his cheek.  
"Congratulations", she said.

Drew smiled. "Thanks." May smiled back, and stepped back so Drew could get his prize. The judges handed him the Cup.

"Congratulations, my boy", the leading judge said.

"Thank you very much", Drew bowed. He saw Solidad and Harley in the front line of other coordinators. Solidad smiled and raised her thumb. Harley just smiled and nodded. Drew nodded back to them. He also spotted the twins from the audience, which in fact wasn't so hard because all of their yelling and jumping. Drew sweat dropped.

"And now that we have our winner, it's time for our After Party! Of course, all of you are very welcome!"

...

"Wow, May, you were absolutely great!" Max yelled at the phone. May had to hold the receiver far from her ear.

"Thanks", she said after awhile. Nurse Joy had come to her during the party and told she had a phone call. First her parents had given their praises. Now was Max's turn.

"But one thing", Max said with little more serious voice. _Oh no, here it comes_, May thought. She had already wondered why neither of her parents had commented about it.

"What was that thing with Drew? I mean, I knew you were friends, but THAT good? That's already suspicious."

_Knew it…_

"Well… umm… we are like together", May stuttered and blushed. Max's eyes almost plopped out.

"WHAT? Like, you two are dating?" May nodded, face still red. "Since when?"

"We started some while after I came back from Sinnoh."

"That's almost half of the time!" Max blinked. "And now you tell it."

May laughed nervously. Somehow, it felt REALLY weird to tell this to her LITTLE brother.

"Wow… I mean, I kind of knew you liked him… so guess this was to come sooner or later", Max laughed. "Congrants about that. Tell him my regards too."

"Thanks Max. And I will. But I got to go now. Call ya later!"

"Bye!"

They shut the phoned. May sighed. If she knew Max at all, he would rush to their parents at the same minute and tell them everything.

May stopped at the middle of the hall. Actually she didn't want to go back to the party. She needed some fresh air. So she turned around and walked outside.

She walked around for a while. Soon she noticed she had come behind of the Pokémon Center. She saw a bench between the flower bushes and went to sit down.

After she sat, she took a deep breath. The flowers and air smelled good after time inside in big crowd.

"Hey."

May turned around. Drew walked to her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. She shook her head and he sat next to her.

"Why are you here?"

May raised her shoulders. "Needed fresh air. What about you?"

"Well, I'm not really a party-person", he chuckled.

"Yeah, I've noticed that", May giggled. She rested her head against his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

"Are you jealous that I won?" Drew asked after a while.

"Mmm… A little…" she replied. "But that is left under my happiness for you." Drew smiled and kissed her forehead. May smiled too.

She giggled. "Wow, to think again one Grand Festival behind. It feels like it has been forever when we first met. Yet, I remember it like it was yester day."

Drew chuckled. "Yeah. I remember it too." (a/n: if this was anime, this spot would have flashback)

He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her arm with his finger.

"By the way, who called you?" (a/n: wow, he's really in question-mood)

"Home", May said. "And I was really amazed Max was only one who asked about that what I did during award ceremony."

"Oh so would it have been nicer to explain it to your parents than your brother?" he smirked.

May giggled. "Well, when you put it that way… to him. But if I know Max at all, he rushed to inform mom and dad in the second I shut the phone." Drew laughed.

May's stomach growled. She blushed.

"Ahahaa… I didn't get to eat much before that call came."

Drew chuckled. "Why don't we go back inside?" She nodded. They stood up and went back in.

* * *

**:D**

**I actually wrote the whole fic just because of this chapter, because of that part where Drew won. I did this of that part to DA long time ago and someone said it would be good fic. I'll put the link to my account.**

**One more coming.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter. Hope you have enjoyed!  
**

* * *

As the winner, the judges offered Drew a ride to Olivine City harbor. Of course, he took May with him. And the judges let them take their friends along too. So at the next morning, Drew, May, Heat, Heather, Solidad and Harley (yes, he was invited too) packed themselves into big car. Actually it was more like a limo. Solidad would accompany them to Olivine City, and leave to Kanto from there.

"Hey by the way", Solidad said as they got closer to harbor. "I was thinking of going to Sinnoh next. You guys coming?"

"I was thinking that too", Harley replied. "And this time, I'll win for sure!"

"We'll see about that!" May challenged. "Because I'm going to win too."

"Ohohohoo", Harley laughed. "We shall see, there can be only one winner, May-darling."

"So I guess you're coming too, Drew", Solidad asked him while the two argued.

"Of course", he said.

"Yay!" May cheered and hugged him. He smirked. "So we're going to travel together again?"

"Absolutely", he chuckled and kissed her forehead. May smiled brightly.

"And we are left home to rot", Heat made hurt face, followed by his sister.

"As always", Drew laughed.

"Mwarg, you cruel little being", Heather growled. "What if we stick with you?"

"Feel free to try", Drew smirked. All three laughed. May smiled. Solidad first stared at Drew, and then smiled too.

The driver told they had arrived to harbor. They got out from the car. They went to get their tickets. The ship would leave in hour.

"When then, I'll see you guys soon", Solidad said when they were getting to the ship.

"Yeah. Take care", May said. They went aboard. When it was getting off the harbor, they went on the deck. Solidad waved to them when they got further from the dock. They waved back.

...

May and Drew stood at the deck, watching the sunset. There weren't any other passengers at the time so they had released their pokémon.

May let our deep sigh.

"What makes you sigh like that?" Drew asked.

"It just… we're now going home and…" she pressed her head to his shoulder "and our hometowns are so far away from each others."

"Hey, we'll see again in few days", he said.

"But still… You saying you won't miss me?"

"Of course I will." Drew buried his face into her hair. "More than you can image."

May smiled and turned her face to the setting sun.

...

They said byes to Harley at Slateport City.

"We called dad we were coming, and he promised to come get us from here", Heat told to Drew.

"We can take you to Petalburg too, May", Heather added. May looked at Drew. He looked back at her.

"Sure, why not", May smiled.

They jumped into the car and the twins' dad started the engine.

After few hours of driving May said: "I can walk from here."

"Are you sure? I can take you all way to Petalburg too", twins' dad said.

"No need", May smiled, opened the seatbelt and got out. Drew came after her.

"Dad, drive bit further", Heather said.

"Well then…" Drew said. May sniffed a bit and jumped into his neck. Drew hugged her tightly.

"Hey, don't cry", Drew lifted May's face up. He wiped away tear from her eye. "You make it look like these are final farewells."

"If this was, I would be a waterfall", May smiled. Drew smiled back and pressed his lips on hers. May answered to the kiss.

They separated after few minutes in the need of air.

"Well, see ya then", Drew said.

"Yeah. Call me when you get home", May said. He nodded. Then he leaned forward to kiss her once more. When they broke apart, he turned around and walked back to car.

May watched after him for so long that she saw the car. Then she also turned around and went to her own direction.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Johto time is over. There's picture for this chapter too. I'll put it to my account.**

**I have thought of writing about Contestshipping's Sinnoh time. What do you say, would you like to read about it? Leave a comment. Or I'll make a poll about it if I get it to work.**

**Now I think I do some oldrival fics :D **


End file.
